COMO UN ANGEL
by KuMiKo Kou
Summary: Ahora solo me queda esperar el momento en que nos volvamos a encontrar, por que... sabes se que así será. Algún día podré volver a verte y entonces, no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, te lo prometo.


_._

_Hola…_

_Si, se que debería ponerme a terminar el nuevo capitulo de Ángel en la obscuridad… pero estoy un poco indecisa sobre como debería ser el reencuentro… así que decidí dejarlo estar un par de días para recuperar el hilo en esa historia, y mientras estaba en eso se me ocurrió esta nueva locura que espero que sea de su agrado…_

_Esta dedicada a todas la fanáticas de Seiya…_

_Nota.- Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko, todo lo demás es mío… (Ah me olvidaba de la letra de la canción jajaja, tampoco es mía obviamente)._

* * *

_._

_**Cantante: **__Fey_

_**Canción: **__Como un Ángel_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

_**COMO UN ÁNGEL**_

_**25 de Julio… año 2006**_

Aun me cuesta mucho trabajo creer que todo lo que paso es real, pero como puede ser cierto si apenas ayer estabas a mi lado…

.

………………………………………

_**¿Por qué te siento aquí?**_

_**Si no te puedo ver**_

_**¿Cuándo terminare?**_

_**Por borrarte de mi piel**_

………………………………………

**.**

**Flash Back**

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que pudo ver fue su rostro frente a ella, se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, habían pasado su primer noche juntos después de tanto tiempo. Se levanto sigilosamente tratando de no despertarlo, camino hasta el balcón de la habitación, y abrió las cortinas para disfrutar de la brisa de aquella mañana.

– _**En que piensas pequeña**__ – _escucho una voz cerca de su oído. Y sonrió ante el cosquilleo que se formo en su estomago por la cercanía del hombre que amaba.

– _**En el hombre que amo **__– _contesto, mientras continuaba mirando el horizonte. Nunca antes la vista de la cuidad le pareció tan hermosa como esa mañana.

– _**Así, y se puede saber de quien se trata **__– _le pregunto mientras la envolvía en su abrazo sobre la sabana blanca que cubría la desnudez de su cuerpo.

– _**Por supuesto, se trata del hombre más hermoso que he visto, el mismo poseedor de un par de zafiros que se robaron mi corazón desde la primera vez que pude reflejarme en ellos **__– _contesto recordando la primera vez que lo vio en una fiesta escolar, cinco años atrás.

Sonrió al recordar lo mucho que había insistido para que se fijara en ella, pero el simplemente parecía no notarla y dos años después de cientos de rechazos, cuando finalmente se había dado por vencida y estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás todo el amor que sentía, él le confeso que la amaba.

– _**Seiya **__– _murmuro la rubia volteando el rostro hacia el pelinegro que mantenía la cabeza recargada en su hombro_._

– _**Mmmm **__– balbuceó sin soltarla de su abrazo – ¿__**Cuando te diste cuenta de que me amabas? **__–_ pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

– _**Pues, fue después de escuchar una conversación que tenías con Mina. En esa plática le decías que te dabas por vencida y aunque siempre creí que eras muy escandalosa y me fastidiaba tu presencia revoloteando a mí alrededor. En ese momento me sentí desesperado al pensar que tal vez te perdería **__– _respondió girándola entre sus brazos para quedar frente a ella_._

– _**¿Que me perderías? **__– _inquirió un poco curiosa.

– _**Pues si… eras algo así como mi pequeño fastidió, mío y solo mí.**__**Sabes creo que aunque no fui capaz de verlo desde el principio, te amo desde el momento en el nuestros caminos se cruzaron **__– _le confesó, sonriendo al rubor que se formaba en las mejillas de la rubia.

**Fin del Flash Back **

**.**

………………………………………

_**Escribo mil canciones con el corazón**_

_**Historias en las que te cuento todo mi dolor**_

………………………………………

.

Pero… ahora que hago, dime como podre continuar si tú no estas a mi lado, dime como hacer para no sentirme sola, para acostumbrarme a vivir sabiendo que nunca más volveré a estar frente a ti, que no podre volver a reflejarme en tus ojos…

Puedo ver, como la lluvia comienza a caer, pareciera que el cielo puede sentir la tristeza que embarga mi corazón y también llora por tu ausencia. Se que debí haber ido a despedirme de ti, pero no pude hacerlo, como decirte adiós sino quiero que te vayas, si no deseo perderte… maldición me prometiste que no ibas a dejarme, que estarías a mi lado toda la vida.

.

………………………………………

_**Y como un ángel apareces...**_

_**Entre mis sueños puedo verte**_

_**Me dices que me quieres, que este amor es nuestro, que este amor aun vive**_

_**Cuerpos que se pierden, almas que no entienden**_

_**Hoy me quedo sola**_

_**Bailo con las alas rotas de dolor por ti**_

………………………………………

**.**

Recuerdo que apenas acabábamos de cumplir un año saliendo juntos y a mi me parecía toda una eternidad, pero nuestra relación no era algo que hiciera muy felices a tus padres, ellos se encargaron de dejarme claro que no querían que estuviera cerca de ti.

Y yo… que viví muchos años añorando unos padres que me quisieran y que estuvieran orgullosos de mi, no pude soportar pensar que ellos y tu se distanciarán por mi culpa.

Una noche después de mucho pensarlo resolví que tu vida estaría mejor si no estaba yo en ella, deje una nota a mi hermano donde le explicaba que no se preocupara y que yo estaría bien… salí de casa y camine por las calles de la ciudad sin atreverme a mirar atrás, quizá si en ese momento lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera podido dejarte.

Finalmente aborde un tren al único lugar en el que encontraría un poco de sosiego para el dolor de saber que tal vez no volvería saber de ti… en un par de horas estaba frente a la casa en la que viví con mis padres antes de su muerte. Busque un trabajo en una pequeña fonda en el pueblo, después de todo no tenía mucho dinero encima cuando me fui de casa.

Pasó una semana desde la ultima vez que te había visto, pero me reconfortaba pensar que tal vez eso era lo mejor para ti… me gustaba sentarme la orilla del lago, mientras disfrutaba de la hermosa vista, pero ese día estaba tan deprimida que no pude soportarlo más y me puse a llorar.

"_**No llores más… te prometo que no me separare de ti nunca"**_

La voz que escuche a mis espaldas no podía ser de nadie más que tuya, gire la vista y ahí estabas de pie frente a mí, y sin pensarlo me levante y corrí a tus brazos. En ese momento solo te limitaste a acariciar mi cabello dejando que yo siguiera llorando sobre tu pecho.

"_**Perdóname, debí haberte dicho que aunque el mundo entero se opusiera a lo nuestro, nada ni nadie me separara de ti…"**_

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijiste antes de besarme, pero lo olvidaste, me mentiste…

.

………………………………………

_**¿Y como respirar?**_

_**Toda una vida sin ti**_

_**Y que difícil es**_

_**Pero aquí estaré**_

………………………………………

_**.**_

**Flash Back**

Cuando finalmente termino de limpiar el departamento, se metió a la ducha, quería estar muy hermosa cuando el pelinegro regresará del trabajo, le parecía un sueño que por fin se habían casado.

Estuvo esperándolo toda la tarde pero él no apareció y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en el sofá que estaba frente a la puerta, hasta que el sonido de un trueno la despertó un poco sobresaltada, detestaba las tormentas desde que estaba muy pequeña. Miro el reloj al darse cuenta de que Seiya no había regresado y ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana.

Un sentimiento de angustia se formo dentro de su pecho, cuando el sonido de timbre de la puerta la regreso a la realidad, sonrió un poco pensando que quizá el se había olvidado de las llaves. Pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con los hermanos del pelinegro.

– _**Serena… **__– _balbuceo el castaño.

– _**¿Dónde esta Seiya? **__– _pregunto sin dar tiempo a que Taiki dijera nada más_ – __**¿Qué paso, él… esta bien verdad? **__– _siguió preguntando al ver que ninguno le decía nada y solo mantenían la mirada agachada.

– _**Seiya tuvo un accidente… un camión choco contra su coche y… **__– _explico el peliplateado pero no fue capaz de continuar hablando.

– _**El esta bien, verdad que si… Taiki, Yaten díganme que el esta bien, por favor díganme que el esta bien **__– _suplico comenzando a rayar en la desesperación, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

– _**Seiya murió… **__–_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**.**

………………………………………

_**Cantando mil canciones con el corazón**_

_**Para ver si donde estas escuchas todo mi dolor**_

………………………………………

**.**

Todo esto parece una pesadilla y lo único que deseo es despertar, no quiero vivir si tú no estas. No soy tan fuerte como siempre me decías, no lo soy… yo, yo quiero estar contigo, perdóname por darme por vencida…

.

………………………………………

_**Y como un ángel apareces...**_

_**Entre mis sueños puedo verte**_

_**Me dices que me quieres, que este amor es nuestro, que este amor aun vive**_

_**Cuerpos que se pierden, almas que no entienden**_

_**Hoy me quedo sola**_

_**Bailo con las alas rotas de dolor por ti**_

………………………………………

**.**

_**24 de Julio… año 2007**_

El día de hoy se cumple un año de tu muerte, un año desde la última vez que te vi, que pude estar frente a tus ojos, que pude escuchar tu voz… y el día de hoy estoy aquí para pedirte perdón.

Perdóname por no haber sido capaz de venir antes, pero sentía tanta vergüenza por lo que hice…

.

………………………………………

_**Como un ángel apareces**_

_**Entre mis sueños puedo verte**_

_**Hoy me quedo sola**_

_**Bailo con las alas rotas de dolor**_

………………………………………

**.**

**Flash Back**

La mañana llegó nuevamente iluminado su rostro desde una ventana de aquella habitación, abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía muy débil y al intentar incorporarse un ligero mareo le impidió hacerlo, giro la mirada hacia un sofá de que estaba frente a su cama. En el estaban durmiendo Taiki Y Yaten, entonces recordó por que estaba ahí, Seiya había muerto y ella había intentado quitarse la vida, miro su muñecas y las encontró completamente vendadas.

– _**Despertaste… **__– _la voz de Yaten, la regreso a la realidad y volvió su mirada hacia ellos, para ese momento tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.

– _**No quiero perderlo, quiero estar con él **__– _lloró la rubia cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

– _**Lo sabemos, pero como crees que se pondría si te viera así **__– _le dijo el castaño sentándose a su lado mientras le retiraba las manos del rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

En ese momento uno de los doctores entro a la habitación, se puso sus gafas y comenzó a revisar los estudios que le habían practicado.

– _**No se cual fue el motivo que la llevo a intentar suicidarse, pero ahora usted tiene una razón para seguir viva, esta embarazada… **__–_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**.**

………………………………………

_**Y como un ángel apareces**_

_**Entre mis sueños puedo verte**_

_**Me dices que me quieres, que este amor es nuestro, que este amor aun vive**_

_**Cuerpos que se pierden, almas que no entienden**_

_**Hoy me quedo sola**_

_**Bailo con las alas rotas de dolor por ti**_

………………………………………

**.**

Seiya, quiero presentarte a nuestro hijo, es un niño precioso, se parece mucho a ti, tiene el mismo color de ojos y… vaya, prometí que no iba a llorar, pero parece ser que sigo siendo la misma llorona de siempre.

No te preocupes por nosotros, tu papás y tus hermanos siempre están cuidando de nosotros… adoran a nuestro hijo, es verdad no te dicho cual es su nombre, pero seguramente ya lo sabes, no es cierto…

Bueno, creo que ahora solo me queda esperar el momento en que nos volvamos a encontrar, por que, sabes se que así será. Algún día podré volver a verte y entonces, no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, te lo prometo…

.

………………………………………

_**Y como un ángel apareces**_

_**Entre mis sueños puedo verte**_

_**Me dices que me quieres, que este amor es nuestro, que este amor aun vive**_

_**Cuerpos que se pierden, almas que no entienden**_

_**Hoy me quedo sola**_

_**Bailo con las alas rotas de dolor por ti**_

………………………………………

_

* * *

_

_._

_Bueno y que les pareció, si se que soy muy mala pero desde que escuche esta cancón la idea llegó a mi cabeza y pues… se que si no lo hacía no podría concentrarme en otra cosa y eso es lo menos quiero… me propuse actualiza Un Ángel en la Obscuridad este domingo así que me pondré a trabajar 100 por ciento en eso._

_Cuídense mucho y… ah por cierto si alguien tiene un comentario, una queja o cualquier cosa no duden en hacérmelo saber ok… bye._

_Atte.- KuMiKo Kou _

_._

_._


End file.
